Talk:RWBY Wiki
Just checked now: our wiki is already 5th place on my google search, yay :) Rain 03:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Make that third place! (For me at least) Hecatonchair (talk) 12:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Hecatonchair Wiki design Right now we have our main color as red. So what, are we going to change the color for each character that comes out? eg, red for ruby, black for b(something), etc? Rain 04:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well I've been planning to use Red, Black, Yellow and White for the Wiki's main colors. :*Red will be use as our header/buttons color :*Black will be use as our background color :*White is something I'll use for the main page :*Yellow, well, I haven't really decide what to do :White Flash 05:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) As a suggestion for the background, i was thinking about putting each character's silhouette in the transparent background as each are announced. Like we have Ruby in the background at the moment Rain 10:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) www.geek96boolean10.deviantart.com (talk) 09:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I think that we should do a blended color scheme, where the background will be colored RWBY in 4 quadrants that fade together, the page content background black (as current), red as the top bar, bottom bar, and perhaps hyperlinks. White can be ... buttons? and yellow can be... i have no idea. Thx for the suggestion! Actually, i currently plan to cycle through all the characters on the far background as there trailers are released as well as change button colors to match said character. After that, i wanted to cycle again through fanarts or screenshot images. And yes, we do seem to lack yellow very much... -_- I still propose to keep the silhouetted side figures though... The idea though is to keep the image in the mid background to be as simple as possible so its not hard on the eyes. Any image that has multiple colors will be hard to see and i personalyl would find it very annoying. So basically, we are going to keep the mid background as clean as possible, trying to add only dark images so as not to discontrast the articles. Rain 09:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) wiki features: article comments Currently, we have article comments enabled. Ive notcied that most other wikis use a separate talk page for comments about the page and what should be added, removed, changed, ect... so my question is: should we remove article comments and switch to talk pages or should we just leave it like now? Rain 02:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat If/when the chat feature on this wiki begins to boom with fans, you're going to need chat moderators. What are the thoughts/plans on that? Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore!" CrescentShimmer (talk) 16:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been in the chat, but mods would be good in chat, keeps things orderly. Kamikaze839 (talk) 18:55, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Currently, we have 5 active admins who also have chat mod status. If anybody wants to go on chat or is already in, i try to make a habit to follow whenever possible Rain 21:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it! i'm in timezone UTC+8, so I can take care of SOME asia chats. www.geek96boolean10.deviantart.com (talk) 09:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'll keep you in mind once we start getting higher numbers of users :) Rain 09:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Black's silhouette Change the front page one to the new colored version. Nate (Chat) 05:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Can any of the mods or admins change Black/Blake's name seen in the top image of the main page? Page happens to be locked and just update the status. Thanks! :D Hunting rogue blood-sucking creatures at night. (talk) 10:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep, just did that a bit ago along with other Black related design edits. Rain 10:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Update the News Template Ummm could someone update the news template to show the new trailer out? I'm sure everyone knows of it by now, but I'm OCD on this kind of stuff. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Stylistic Edit I noticed that Ruby's and Weiss' and their corresponding weapon pages have their silhouettes, in the background, filled with their images. This appears to have been overlooked with Blake and Yang and their weapon pages. Overkill1340 (talk) 15:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Because the full artwork reveals for Blake and yang have not been released yet Hōpu-chan 15:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Design You know the "Welcome to the RWBY Wiki" thing you see above the four character panels? It loos so...blah. I think we should improve it to fit with the main page more. Welcome Page Characters Link The page has permanent links to the four RWBY girls. I think there should also be one to RWBY/Characters. It would be helpful for those new to the site who don't know what they're looking for. The search feature isn't always helpful. Mercen-X (talk) 1:02, 4 July 2014 (UTC) German RWBY Wiki available There's also a german Wiki existing, but need to be linked with this wiki. --Saviour1981 (talk) 08:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ruby is addicting does anyone else feel this way ps i did this to earn a badge D3X1K AXYZ (talk) 02:49, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Although RWBY have some good design by Monty Oum, but is not quite a actual anime. RWBY i'm just starting to watch RWBY i love it!!!!! 15:52, February 22, 2017 (UTC)royasmith22/02/17